1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of connecting an electric cable to a connector terminal and a compression-molding die.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a technique is known in which, in order to maintain a waterproof property in a connector terminal to be connected to an end portion of a cable, a mold portion of a molding cavity is provided inside a molding metallic die configured of upper and lower dies, which accommodates and sets the terminal connection portion that compresses a terminal fitting to a conductor of a front end portion of a coated electric cable, and a mold resin in a molten state is injected into the mold portion and thereby the terminal connection portion is coated and molded (for example, see JP-A-2001-162647).